Bond
by milosensei
Summary: What if Zoldyck family and Freecss family met each other? This fanfic started before Dark Continent Expedition Arc, after the 13th Hunter Chairman Election ended. Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter
1. Chapter 1 - Unfortunate

**CHAPTER 1**

Gon went back to his homeland, Whale Island. On his way back home, his father's words were stuck in his head since he met his father on the top of the World Tree's sapling.

' _Something more important than the thing you're hunting could be right there by the side of the road.. '_

 _What could it be?_ Gon thought to himself. He had lost his Nen and wasn't able to use his aura at all. What could he found more interesting to hunt without power? Ging even said that he is turning into a normal kid. He saved his thoughts for later when he arrived at his house's front yard. The sun was setting. Oh how he missed the wind that caressed him over and over…

* * *

Mito was busy doing the laundry after some house chores were done. She could heard an echo of a child's voice that was calling her name. She stopped doing the laundry for a while and opened the front door.

"Mito-saaaaaaaan! It's me, Gon!" He waved his hand. Mito ran to him and hugged him tightly, Gon buried his face on her chest. Tears of happiness were falling down through her cheeks.

"Goooon! Are you okay?! I was told that you were on verged to death!"

"Ah, Mito-san, I'm just fine! See? I'm still alive!" He wanted his mother figure to not worry about him. He smiled as wide as possible.

Mito wiped away tears on her cheeks. She was relieved that Gon was just fine. She held his left hand, led him into their home sweet home. She found it as a miracle, as he was seen healthy and very alive in a short time after being severely injured and unconscious for weeks. She softened her eyes towards Gon.

"Clean up yourself first while I'm making your favourite dish, okay?"

"Okay, Mito-san!"

Gon went upstairs and took off his clothes and grabbed a piece of white towel. He couldn't help but to keep staring at the computer in his room. He pictured the moment when he and Killua were finding informations about Greed Island, in order to hunt remaining clues left by his father. He missed those moments with Killua. Not just Killua, but also Leorio, Kurapika and others who had been helping him during his adventure. Without them, he wouldn't be what he is today. He's happy about the friendships that he was bond with, but his face turned sour. _When will I ever get to meet my friends again?_

Weirdly, he missed Hisoka too. _Yuck, why would I miss him?_

* * *

During dinner time, Gon ate with Mito and his great-grandmother, Abe. He told them everything about his whole adventure, making new friends and facing challenging obstacles. They were thrilled upon hearing Gon's wonderful story. Abe was coughing non-stop, which made Mito and Gon a bit worried.

"Well, grandmother has always coughing since she's turning old. Day by day, the illness had gotten worse." Mito spoke up. Gon could just looked down to his dish on a white glass plate. Considering that his beloved old woman was sick and gotten worse when time pass, since he became a hunter. He felt ashamed and thought that everything was his fault. If he wasn't a hunter, he could help Mito and Abe without making them sick, that's what he thought. Abe saw her great-grandson's dispirited expression and tried to talk to him,

"Go-"

Abe was coughing out blood for the first time. Mito quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed coughing remedies and medicines.

She brought her grandmother and laid her onto her bed. Without second thought, she applied the cheapest remedies that were prescribed by the island's doctor to her. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford to seek treatment for her grandmother at the hospital, as they were poor and received low income. That's how the world works. The world evolves by money. She could totally understand it, but couldn't accept it. Because of it, she went for different part-time jobs, in order to afford the treatment. She didn't received proper education either, which led her to these kind of jobs. She couldn't care less about how tiring the jobs were, but it was all about how she could afford the treatment and her remaining family. She loved her family. She couldn't help but to think about her dead parents, who appearently died in a mysterious accident, and Ging's father who was reported missing on a boat just after Ging left the island to become a hunter. She doesn't want to lose anyone she lived for anymore. _Not after Ging._ _Please don't go.._

Without Mito realized, she was sobbing heavily and tears streamed down to the floor. Her body was shaking tremendously. She doesn't want anyone to worry about her, even her family, because death was her fate anyway. She couldn't avoid such thing. Upon hearing her sobbing, Abe turned her head towards Mito. The old woman slowly caressed her right hand on Mito's sorrowful face.

"Mit-"

She coughed out more blood than before. Gon swiftly entered her room with a yellow napkin in his right hand. Gon was feeling more unease when he saw more blood flowing down to her neck. He handed the napkin to Mito, which Mito wiped the blood off. Gon standed next Mito.

"Mito-san, will grandma be fine?"

Mito looked at him lifelessly. She hugged him tighter than before. Tears flowed down from the boy's large hazel eyes.

"M-Mito san…will grandma be f-fine?"

There was no response from her.

Both of them turned back to the old woman. She had already closed her eyes. Gon and Mito desperately shaked Abe's body, tried to wake her up.

After many attempts on doing so, there was still no sign of life in Abe. Her pulse stopped its beating and she looked very pale.

Mito broke down into tears, while Gon fell down to his knees, stared down to the floor helplessly. _Is this all my fault?_

* * *

Next thing they knew, both of them were kneeling down in front of their beloved grandmother's shrine. The cemetery was full of people of the island, gathered to pray for her well-being in the afterlife.

Minutes later, people were leaving, one by one, left alone Mito and Gon. She embraced him closely. They sobbed together.

"G-Gon, can you promise me one thing?"

"W-what is it, M-Mito-san?"

"Promise me to not l-leave me ever again."

"I promise."

* * *

Soon after they left the cemetery, two people in black formal attire made their way to Abe's grave and prayed silently. Then, they stood up and hid behind big trees in a nearby forest.

"Should we wait tomorrow?"

"Anytime would do. After all, they are our target. Master's orders are absolute. Do not forget that."

"I won't."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

So….what do you think? This is my first time writing a fanfic.

* * *

 **Do leave a review if you wish :)**

 **Follow and Favorite this story if you want to catch up the update/new chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pursuit

**CHAPTER 2**

Meanwhile, somewhere in...

* * *

"EEEEEHHHHHH?! Onii-chan fought here before?!" Alluka's shining eyes beamed to her brother's in excitement. The little girl pointed her index finger towards the highest battle site in the world. They were having a good breakfast at a busy café which was located outside of the Heaven's Arena. He smiled proudly to his younger sister. The whole scene took him back into memories. _Memories with Gon, Zushi and Wing-san._ He wouldn't be what he is today without them.

"Yeah, it was pretty enjoyable though." Killua pat Alluka's head. He shut down his eyes for a moment, tried to reminisce wonderful flashbacks when he was here two years ago…

* * *

' _Number 1973, Number 2055, please enter ring E.'_

" _Number 2055, that's me!" Gon exclaimed while he stood up and turned to Killua. But he frowned then._

" _What's the matter, Gon?"_

" _I'm getting nervous now. What if I lose, or worse, bei_ _ng hospitalized?"_

" _Seriously why are you thinking like that?"_

" _That guy sure looks strong."_

 _Killua and Gon tilted their head to the big muscular guy with a '1973' tag on his shirt. That guy was showing off his muscle to the crowds, to ensure his win on the next battle. Killua just smirked. Like he had a plan to topple such a big guy. He turned to Gon who was ready to give up._

" _Gon."_

" _Huh?"_

" _You got through the Testing Gates, didn't you?"_

" _Uh?" Gon was confused._

" _This guy is nothing, then."_

" _Huh?!" He was clueless after all._

 _Killua sighed and said, "Well in that case,"_

* * *

 _Gon entered the ring first, then the big guy showed up. He wasn't sure how to defeat this opponent of his. But he looked back to Killua's advice, which made him not nervous anymore. He seemed rather confidence to beat this guy._

" _Look at that! It's a little boy!"_

" _Hey kid! This is your chance to run!"_

" _This ain't a game!"_

" _One punch, and he will fly you out of the ring!"_

 _The audience tried to break his spirit. But Gon was standing firmly and he face showed everything,_

 _That he will win._

 _Upon hearing rants from the audience, Killua could just sit back and watched what will happen. He knew that the audience was sprouting nonsense. The outcome of this battle was very obvious, for him. He just smirked._

" _On the first floor, we appraise each participant's level. You are allowed three minutes to demonstrate your prowess." The employee who was in charge of the battle informed them._

" _Then, begin!"_

 _The big guy started to arrogantly looked down on Gon._

" _Sorry kid, but I'll end your suffering, right here and right now!" The guy smiled smugly and cracked his knuckles, to show how strong he was. Killua, who sat far from the ring, couldn't help but chuckled when the guy threatened Gon._

 _The guy landed a punch straight towards Gon's direction. The audience, except for Killua, expected the boy to be dead already._

 _But much to everyone's surprise, Gon successfully dodged the attack. Then, he applied Killua's advice,_

' _All you have to do is push hard.'_

* * *

 _Gon sprinted to the guy and push his stomach with his left hand, which was turned out to be a fatal blow. The guy then was sent flying to the wall of the ring. The wall was destroyed. He lost his balance and fell down._

" _N-no way!" A guy from the audience couldn't believe what he just saw. And so did everyone._

" _Yosh!" Killua was delighted._

 _Gon looked at his left hand. 'When did I became so strong?' He didn't know how to react at all. He seemed to be rather confused, after it happened. He did it barely – following Killua's advice to push hard._

" _That kid is incredible!"_

" _He's got some crazy powers?"_

 _The audience was cheering for Gon continuously, praised him to be too strong as a kid. The employee who was in charge gave Gon a ticket,_

" _Number 2055, please proceed to floor 50."_

 _Gon grinned. He went back to Killua and high-fived him._

* * *

 _In a single blow, Killua defeated his opponent in the next battle._

" _Is this kid is also a supernatural?!"_

* * *

" _Woah! That kid is also a beast!"_

" _Hn?" Killua tilted his head to a spiky-haired boy who seemed to wear a formal Taekwondo attire. The boy flew his opponent with his bare hands. He was sure proud of the techniques he had._

 _"Osu!"_

* * *

 _After it finished, Gon and Killua headed outside of the floor. There, he met the spiky-hairy boy again, whose name is Zushi and his master, Wing-san._

* * *

 _Several months later, they finally reached 200_ _th_ _floor. They were excited but also downed as Zushi couldn't make it. When they felt they worth it, they were actually not. A certain creepy magician whose name was Hisoka greeted them by forming an invisible wall and refused to let them advanced until they'd learn Nen abilities._

 _Wing-san was willing to teach them Nen. Until they had gotten this strong. Gon was able to return the number tag to Hisoka, as he doesn't want to own him anymore. Seeing Gon getting stronger always make him happy, as his closest friend. Without Gon, he wouldn't sense the real happiness, that lied outside from his small circle of greed and bloodlust._

 _Until they had gotten this strong. Incredibly strong. But Killua knew that Gon might be stronger than him now….._

* * *

"Oniii-chaaan!" Killua was snapped out of his mind when Alluka was calling him loudly and shook his right arm.

"Hehe, sorry Alluka~ "

"Hmph~"

Killua kept stroking her hair with his fingers and held her right shoulder firmly. They were laughing and Killua kept telling jokes to Alluka.

* * *

"Hahahahha! And what else Onii-chan?"

"After I left the tournament, I received two million jenny and spent it all on chocolates for 4 years!"

Alluka laughed loudly and Killua giggled when he saw his little sister's reaction. An hour later, they left the café and proceeded to an airport nearby, headed to a neighbouring state. Killua held his little sister's tiny left hand and together they made their way out of the town. They decided to roam around with enjoyment and a little adventure. They felt safe than ever, admitted themselves to be free from undesirable strings and disturbance.

 _Gon, I wonder when we will ever meet again?_

* * *

Unrevealed to both of them, a neon-pink haired jester-looking guy was on a top of a roof, took a picture of the kids together talked like nothing was happened. He smirked when he observed the silver-haired boy. Lately, after being defeated by the Phantom Troupe's leader, Chrollo Lucilfer, he felt rather bored and unamused, even after killing several Phantom Troupe members. He never intended to kill Kalluto because knew the real purpose of him joining the Phantom Troupe - to find his brother, and he thought that Kalluto wasn't worthy to be killed. And also because someone will be very mad.

He licked his lips and moaned,

"Ooohh~~ I can't wait for my favorite kids to reunion. You certainly looked stronger now~~ Ahhhhhh~ I can't hardly wait anymore~"

He picked out his cellphone from his pocket and his finger slided through names in his contact list. He clicked the name he was set upon and sent the pictures of two little Zoldycks.

'I found them, Illumi-kun~'

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

 **Any comments/reviews are appreciated :)**

(Follow and Favorite this story if you want to catch up the update/new chapter)

Next chapter will be longer ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome

A/N: I've corrected a mistake in Chapter 2. He didn't kill all Phantom Troupe members.

(I'm so sorry, my mistake ^_^)..

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

"I've sent someone to trail Killua and Alluka."

"Is that so? Where are they right now~?"

"They are heading to an airport. In all likelihood they are departing to Ringon Airport."

A woman with an electronic visor covering her eyes rose to her feet, "Say, Illumi, how long will your friend take to bring them here?"

"Let's see…. Most probably around half an hour?" Illumi calmly estimated through his acknowledgement about Hisoka's power. _Usually his Bungee Gum makes a work done faster. He seems to be interested in Killua after all, so he should be finish this sooner,_ he considered. He lowered himself onto one of the arranged chairs by the huge glorious table.

Her lips formed a lovely smile of a mother. Subsequently, a silver-blond haired muscular man approached them through a grand opulent hall. His footsteps echoed the entire magnificent chamber. Kikyo Zoldyck gripped her laced-gown's bustle.

"Oh Anata!~~ You're late. Father must have planned to gather us family! He'd even requested Illumi to bring back Killua and Alluka~ I can't wait!"

Silva Zoldyck shrugged. He studied her wife's next move carefully, his eyes squinted,

"You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"Who says I'm not? Kalluto-chaaaaaan!" She squealed.

A dark kimono attired young girl appeared out of nowhere and obediently replied,

"Yes, mother?"

"We are going to greet your siblings! Follow me!"

"Yes, mother."

Kikyo and Kalluto flashed into disappearance. The father could only sighed gloomy, scowled at his wife's demeanor. Illumi kept his usual neutral expression, as he was used to his family's antics. Silva couldn't understand what his wife was thinking.

* * *

"Good grief, she's always getting extra too much." He muttered under his breath. Silva placed his chin on his palm and grunted,

"Where is father anyway? He's the one who set this family assemblage and won't tell us why!"

An obese boy came into the scene and settled himself down beside Illumi.

"Good morning father, Ilumi-nii." He greeted while munching scrumptious packed snacks and sweets. He tossed the foods in front of him. Silva made a quick glance at his chubby son,

"Ah, Milluki! Do you know why your grandpa's doing this?"

"How should I know? And I thought father knows better?" Milluki replied curiously.

"Seriously that old geezer is wasting our time! I've lot more things to do."

Illumi broke his silence, "I believe we've got nothing to do since the election of the new chairman." The plump boy nodded. Illumi was sticking in his usual expression. Silva sighed and rested his cheeks on his palm, "Huh, you're right.."

"I'm pretty bored. No work, no killing." Illumi confessed.

"Me too." Silva grumbled.

"By the way father, why did you send out Tsubone and Amane ? Is there a secret mission to complete?" Illumi questioned abruptly.

"Wait what do you mean?"

Milluki widened his eyes in shock,

"Speaking of them, I came across Amane. She told me that they've got a mission to complete. Honestly, they haven't been home since yesterday due to this 'secret mission'."

Silva gritted his teeth. _To be sent out without my permission, something must've happened! What are those two hiding from me?_ He mulled.

He was still in the same position, didn't move an inch. And so did his sons. They put the matter aside, just sat and waited for the old man to arrive. They minded their own business. Unexpectedly,

The vast chamber was packed in silence.

"Say something boys."

* * *

A ray of sunshine illuminated Gon's room. He was sleeping soundly, a melody of birds' chirping swam through his room. The light from above warmed him, waking up Gon from his slumber sleep. He stretched his arms to his heart content and yawned. Mito drove the door opened and called him out,

"Good morning Gon, you should get ready quick."

She smiled bitterly. He got up and changed his outfits.

"Yes, Mito-san."

She sighed gently. Mito went on her way to downstairs while Gon cleaned his room. During the time when he was tidying up, he spotted a wooden toy in the old shelf. He raised it and embraced the little giraffe tightly. Abe's name was written on the toy. She made it just before he went for the hunter exam. Gon brought the giraffe with him as a good luck charm. He got what he needed and wanted during his journey, all thanks to his late great-grandmother and Mito-san. He appreciated what Abe had given to him – motivation and desire, being a hunter and to find his father. He smiled softly and closed his eyes,

' _Grandma, I'll never forget you for the rest of my life. Thank you.'_

* * *

"Gon! What's taking you so long?" Mito yelled. He shot his eyes opened and went down. He grabbed along the wooden giraffe.

He stood behind Mito while she tried unlocked the front door.

"Wrong key? What about this one, let's see." Mito struggled. Gon was quiet along the way. He kept gazing to the toy. Mito wondered why Gon hadn't speak anything since. She asked softly,

"Gon, why are you being so silent?

"Mito-san."

"Yes Gon?" She turned to Mito.

" Is this all my fault?" He eyed down the floor in a regretful manner while clutching his hands. She angled off her head and turned to him. She bent her knees, cast a glance to Gon so their eyes are on the same level and patted his shoulders. She told him in a serious tone.

"Listen to me, Gon. Her death had nothing to do with you being a hunter. You don't need to blame yourself. It's nobody's fault. She was even happy when you passed the hunter exam. So please, do not put the burden on your shoulders. And let's remember her always. She will be sad if you put the blame on yourself. You don't want her to be sad, do you?"

Mito hugged him closely. She stroked her fingers through his spiky hair. Gon replied the cuddle. He would be able to smile again, thanks to her meaningful words, he rejoiced back. He still have a source of motivation. She softened her eyes.

"Do you understand, Gon?"

"Yes, Mito-san!"

His only source of life inducements are Mito-san and his friends. And he absolutely won't forget that.

"Let's go Gon, shall we?"

"Hm!"

"Oh I forgot! The key! The one I'm holding right now is a wrong key. Gon, could you please take me the right key? I think it's somewhere on the eating table."

"Hai, Mito-san! Leave it to me!"

He charged to the kitchen. Mito paced her eyes sweetly to Gon. _Poor boy._

Gon hurried back to the front door and plastered a smile on his face. He handed the key to her.

"Thank you , Gon."

He blushed in pink, "No problem, Mito-san!"

She successfully unlocked the door. The two of them went outside and she locked back the door. They faced each other and grinned widely.

Suddenly, huge stomps were heard by them. Out of curiosity, Mito shifted her head to the other way. She gasped and frozed.

"Mito-san why ar- "

* * *

Gon paused as he detected a pair who was wearing a black formal suit. One of them was a tall and bulky old lady, and the other one was a slim, long black-haired young lady. They stood right in front of the Freecss. _Are they Nen users?_ Gon tried to guess. He carefully observed the pair. _If they really are Nen users, then, Mito- san and I will stand no chance!_

"W-who are you people?" Mito asked while trembling in fear.

"Sorry for startling both of you. I'm Tsubone and the young lady next to me is Amane, my granddaughter. We are the butlers of Zoldyck family." The huge old lady answered calmly.

"Oh! You must be Killua's butlers!" Gon exclaimed. Amane chuckled,

"You must be Gon-kun, right? Are you feeling better now?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"We assisted Killua-sama to heal you two years ago while you were in a critical shape. We butlers were obeying his father to lend our hands for Killua-sama. He and his younger sister were trying hard to save you from death." She explained smoothly.

"It seems that, you'd strong will to wake. You're in a better shape than what I expected." Tsubone commented. If Killua's happy, then she's happy too. She and her granddaughter lived for the Zoldyck family. They'd always wanted to serve the best for the family of assassins. If Killua's friend is happy, then so be it.

"You people were the one who saved Gon's life, thank you very much." Mito bowed humbly as she appreciated their effort in the past years.

"We only execute our masters' orders. Nothing more than that."

"Then why are you here?" Gon questioned.

"We received a compulsory command from master to bring you to the mansion. Master would like to have a talk with both of you today. All the siblings will be gathering, regarding to the matter. But none of them know anything about your arrival. Not even Killua-sama."

* * *

 _I could meet my bestfriend again!_ At first, Gon was excited because he could meet Killua again, he grinned. Mito was dumbfounded. Nevertheless, she eyed Gon worriedly then,

"Gon?"

He started to grit his teeth and sweated a river. He started to sense an unwanted possibility that will likely occur,

 _But what if Illumi see me?_

* * *

"Wait for me, Oni-chaaan!"

"Alluka you better walk faster!"

She rushed her steps to Killua. He took her hand and gripped it firmly. Alluka turned around and set her eyes on an small ice-cream shop. She paused her steps. Killua looked back,

"Oni-chan, I want an ice-cream! Chocolate flavor!"

He knelt down in front of her and caressed her cheeks faintly. He sighed gently,

"Sure, let's go!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yay!"

They advanced to the ice-cream shop. It was appeared to be an empty and abundant ice-cream shop. There were no customers at all. Killua shook his head left and right, observed around the airport. He watched her caringly, not to disappoint his little sister. Alluka was seen pretty upset, she pulled out a frown.

"Alluka, it seems that this shop is not selling any ice-creams."

"Who says there's no ice-cream~?"

They rolled their head to the cashier's top. The owner of the playful voice faced himself to the little Zoldycks, crossed arms on his chest.

* * *

"Welcome~" He smirked to Killua and licked his lips.

Killua and Alluka trembled and shook in fear. Their body won't move an inch. _He must've hid his aura!_ It came to his mind.

"Hisoka! Why are you here?!"

"Is it wrong for me to look after you?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Killua-kun, let's play for a bit~~"

* * *

His eyes angered. His teeth gritted and his fists were clutched. He turned to Alluka and shouted,

"Alluka, stay next to me!"

"Oni-chaaan!"

Killua gaped Hisoka daringly. Alluka hid behind him, at the left corner of the shop.

"Sorry Killua- kun~~ If I remembered back," He shuffled his fingers on his chin,

"I have to bring you kids back to home, too bad there's no time for us to play~~" He said in a gleeful tone.

 _D-did Illumi-nii ordered him to b-bring us back to home?!_

Killua widened his eyes in shock. He couldn't move at all, when thinking about his oldest brother. Alluka ran to his brother and buried herself into his chest. He embraced her strongly,

"Hisoka, I'll make you regret!"

"I told you that we've no time for fun~~"

He rose and danced his fingers in a petrifying rhythm,

"Bungee Gum~"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

What do you think?

* * *

Next chapter: Chapter 4 - ?

 **Any comments/reviews are appreciated :)**

Let me know if you've words to tell ^_^

(Follow and Favorite this story if you want to catch up the update/new chapter)


	4. Author's Note (AN)

**Author's note**

I'm taking a break (hiatus) for a week due to a school project.

Next chapter (Chapter 4) is expected to be published on **next week**.

For the time being, you can read other stories on Fanfiction or my other story (check my profile) which only has a chapter in it – next chapter will also be published on the following week.

 **See you next week!**

 **milosensei**


	5. Chapter 4 - Arrival

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Let's ride!" Amane called the Freecss.

"Woaaaah!" Gon exclaimed. Both of them were in awe.

"S-she turned into a motorbike?!"

"Still not believe it, young lady?" Tsubone turned to Mito and questioned her. She was stumbled in her words.

"Well, let me explain, " Amane voiced. Mito and Gon faced towards her as they demanded an explanation after all.

"Me and my grandma are Nen users,"

 _No wonder_ , Gon called to his mind.

"She can materialize extremely complex objects like a motorcycle and other means of transport. However, to do so, she must morph her own body, and she needs someone else to pilot her and feed her aura as fuel. Thus her ability is strictly supportive. She is a conjurer,"

Gon was easily understood everything but Mito was absolutely dumbfounded. Amane continued,

"Her Nen ability is called Rider's High. This vehicle form then uses the aura of her riders as propellent, meaning she can't use this ability without a rider. When the number of riders increases, so does the speed of the vehicle. "

"So when three people ride, will the speed be three times faster?" Gon posed a question,

"Not necessarily, because I'm the only Nen user here. We were understood that you've lost your Nen and the young lady next to you doesn't have Nen as well. As I'm the only one who can fuel the aura, I might as well the only one who can dominate the speed to a higher level. Maybe there'll be a change when two ordinary people ride as well. It depends. "

Gon nodded. Mito still used the same expression as before and he noticed this,

"Don't worry Mito-san, you don't need to think deep about this. Nevertheless, you'll be safe. They are professional Nen users!"

"That's right, no worries, young lady," Tsubone changed into a worried look,

"We must get to the mansion just after Killua-chan and Alluka- chama arrive. The person who snatched the kids, must be Illumi-sama's partner in crime, the clown! He's absolutely dangerous to confront! We must be quick!" Tsubone warned.

* * *

 _Hisoka?!_ Gon frozed as the word 'clown' appeared in the conversation,

"Ne, Tsubone- san, will the clown that you mentioned come along into Killua's house?" He tried to justify her statement earlier.

She dropped a sweat,

"Even we, Zoldyck's butlers, never know what's in his head. He could be visible anywhere, without us realized. Do you know him, Gon- chan?"

He shook his head, _Sorry if I lied._

Amane leapt onto Rider's High, followed by Gon. While Mito just stood by the side.

"Quick, Mito – san!"

Actually, she was afraid of heights. But she tried to worn the opposite expression,

"Okay, I'll try,"

Gon giggled,

"Mito – san, sometimes you have to overcome what you fear, isn't that what you've told me before?"

"G-Gon!" She blushed in hot pink. Amane just chuckled softly. She slowly put her right feet onto the paddle and sprang briskly to the seat behind Gon.

 _Youngsters these days_ , the old woman let out a heavy sigh, she went on,

"We will be there in 20 minutes sharp if no strong turbulences occur. So you must grip tightly, or else you'll fall down."

"Hai!"

"Mito – san, be careful!" Gon reassured her, and Mito turned pale as sheet,

 _Did she just say turbulence?!_

Mito asked Tsubone in anxiety,

"When you said turbulence, y-you don't m-mean,"

"We're going through the sky, of course." She answered with a simple directness. The engine roared and the motorbike's wheels were shot from the grass instantly. They were rapidly soaring into the clouds. Gon was grinning widely while Mito had her eyes popped out and screamed on top of her lungs. The villagers who were roaming on the island fixed their gaze on the peculiar scene,

"Is it just my imagination?"

* * *

"Aaaaaahhh!~~~ What a sight! You're home!"

Killua scoffed while Alluka just stared at his mother curiously and she turned her eyes to someone next to the robotic lady, that seemed to be younger than her,

"Welcome home, Aniki." Kalluto smiled narrowly while observing his brother which he'd been revering for the whole time and his mysterious older sister that he'd been envy. Kalluto glowered to Alluka, and Killua noticed this,

"Kalluto, don't do anything reckless, or I'll make you pay for it." He whispered to his ear threateningly. Killua eyed him wildly. He and Alluka walked together after got through the last testing gate trailed by Kikyo and Kalluto.

Kalluto grasped and gulped, and he was more envy of Alluka than before. He cursed Alluka under his breath.

"Killu, that's not a good way to greet back your sibling!" Their mother growled.

Killua could just grunted, as he was not able to fight her argument, or else she'll be using advance strategies to make him obey her. And her ridiculousness will be growing. That's not what he wants _, thinking about it makes me shudder,_ he concluded.

A grumbling grass sound was heard. The four of them tilted their head towards the nearby trees.

"Hm, looks like I was left behind. How could you~"

* * *

Killua was gritting his teeth and Alluka clutched his sleeve.

"Oh, you're Hisoka, right? Thank you very much for sending my lovely children back to where they belong~" Kikyo sang, she appreciated his assistance,

"What a pleasure, I just do what I enjoy doing, but it was not fun enough~" Hisoka replied sweetly to their mother,

"What a poor gentleman, well, I pray for your fortune~"

"Thank you for your concern~"

The four of them continued their journey to the mansion while Hisoka just leaned back on the tree's trunk and eased his left hand onto his hip.

Killua shuddered. He could feel that a pair of horrifying eyes that had an instinct to kill him right now had in sight of him. He didn't dare to look behind,

"Oni-chan, you're sweating, are you alright?"

"Oh Alluka, I'm just, fine."

Suddenly, a girl in black suit came into their view in an unforeseen manner, the four of them halted. Killua widened his eyes in excitement.

The girl looked upon Kikyo and bowed,

"Madam, please allow me to assist Killua –sama and Alluka – sama to the Zoldyck mansion. I'm afraid that it'll waste your energy."

"Canary!" Killua exclaimed. He turned to his mother and appealed her,

"Mother, please say yes! And she has a point!"

She let out a light sigh,

"If you insist, Killu~"

Kalluto glanced to his mother in a disapproval manner,

"Let's go, Kalluto – chan~"

"Mother, but-"

"No but, Kalluto – chan,"

Kikyo leered him and Kalluto shivered,

"Oh, this is your first time ever to disobey me, Kalluto. I'll make sure that this is your last time to do such thing."

The fact that his mother removed the prefix 'chan' from her name made Killua blowed in horrified. This was never happening in his sight, nor behind the scene. From then on, he noted that his mother could be very dangerous if she was disobeyed. Kalluto looked unpleased.

* * *

Kalluto and his mother were disappeared in a flash. Canary and Alluka stammered as they witnessed,

"How could mother do that?"

"Alluka, don't mind that. Our family is just a bunch of weird people who only live to kill for pleasure." Killua ended her short curiosity. Alluka worn a sad face. Even though her younger brother (Kalluto) seemed to dislike her, she still had a mutual feeling to Kalluto and her siblings. She just hoped that her siblings could response with affection and warmth. _Like Onii-chan._

Canary, Killua and Alluka advanced to the mansion's main door.

* * *

A clapping hand sound was echoed simultaneously in the woods on Kukuroo Mountain.

"What a drama, it's very fun to watch, but not enough to satisfy myself to full~~" Hisoka smirked evilly.

Not long after that, the scene was interrupted by a gushing wind. Falling leaves were ascended to the air and danced down to the land. Far from where Hisoka stationed himself, a pair of wheels successfully pressed on the land, with four occupants on the back of the motorbike.

"I hope that we're on time. Is Killua – chan already arrive?"

Amane studied ahead of her carefully,

"Hai, grandma! Killua – sama is heading to the mansion with Alluka – sama and they are assisted by Canary."

"Canary, huh? That's good news."

"Ah! That was a fun ride! Don't you think, Mito – san?"

"G-Gon, I'm feeling dizzy. How can you even withstand!?"

* * *

Hisoka looked behind him to the direction where the wind came from. He scanned the whole setting.

He curved a big pleasant smile on his face. _Could it be?_

Hisoka rushed to the direction and hid behind the bushes. He smartly hid his presence, as he didn't want to be recognized.

He sneaked and spotted his unripe fruit. He couldn't smile any wider,

"Gon – chan, you're back~~"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Any comments/reviews are appreciated :)**

 **Fav/follow this story if you want to catch up any updates of this story!~ :)**

 **Thank you for patiently waiting for a week, and sorry for the late chapter release ! (It should be published yesterday but there was an error)**

 **So, in this story, Alluka is a girl and Kalluto is a boy.**

* * *

 **lostdog200 – I'm glad you find it suspenseful! : )**

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be published on Friday/Saturday - Stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Arrival 2

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Ah, Killua, Alluka, sit next to father here."

Silva called out to his children as they stepped in to the meeting chamber. Killua's eyes didn't welcome them pleasantly. They defined rage and vexation; a killer's supposed stance.

He was clinged by Alluka along the way. She looked nervous and afraid,

"Alluka, don't go near to these monsters. Just stay close to me."

Alluka obeyed him placed herself within his reach for most of the time.

He gulped silently, as he passed his brother Illumi. A drop of sweat was falling down through his face. He was shivering and his hands were trembling violently. Killua considered that he had no power over his brother as Illumi's ability was not to be underestimated. He feared that his brother might do something that will make him regret sooner _. Like when he asked me to hand Alluka over!_

"Killu,"

Killua gasped and quivered in vivid.

"That's not a good thing to say about your family."

Killua surrendered. He glued his eyes onto the lustrous floor. Alluka was still in his radar, so he wasn't worried much.

He reclined onto a lounge chair, followed by his younger sister. By sitting next to his father, Killua knew that he and Alluka were in a safe spot. His brother's needle was no longer implanted in his head, but he guessed Illumi's manipulation act still work on his mental until it became a total disruption.

"Father."

Silva turned his head to his white-haired son. He seemed to be tired.

"I know what you're going to ask. It's true that the lookout order on you is cancelled. But the problem is, it's not my order to do so, it's your grandpa's doing. Do not blame me, Killua."

"Grandpa?"

"Oh, Alluka, you'll see the old man sooner. _He's pretty nice_."

Killua converted his look to an understanding expression. He changed his mind since his father said that it was his grandpa,

"And he never said a reason to do so!" He continued his previous rant.

"I'm sure grandpa has a valid reason. Cause it's granpa after all." Killua calmly stated while smirking.

His chubby brother shrugged,

"What made you think so?"

"It is because I know grandpa better than you." Killua answered slyly, still wearing the same look.

Milluki gritted his teeth,

"I'll kill you, bastard!"

"Try then."

"Hey, stop this at once! Just sit down tightly and wait for grandpa nicely!" Their mother, who just sit there watching, tried to stop their meaningless fight.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

The vast air was pretty intense. No one was talking anything. Silva just rest his chin on his palm while ridiculously ranted under his breath. Illumi posited his favorite needles and started to play with them while let out a light sigh, Kikyo took a golden traditional comb and brushed Kalluto's bob hair with it while Killua and Milluki were glaring at each other deadly. Alluka was just being Alluka.

Suddenly, Kikyo let out a shrieked,

"I sense father, he's nearby!"

Everyone in the chamber was in their perspective manner. They sit upright and undo whatever they were doing. Illumi inserted his needles back into his jacket's pocket and Kikyo tucked the comb through her tied bun, wearing back her broad-brimmed hat.

The silence was replaced with a repetition of footsteps. They eyed unpatiently towards the main hall. A figure's shadow was seen.

"There's that old geezer!"

* * *

Zeno came into their view. Everyone remained in their position and looked straight at the walking old man. Alluka looked excited as this was her first time witnessing her grandpa. Zeno just stood beside the biggest lounge chair at the front. Silva complained,

"Father! You're wasting our time! At least you'd to tell us why you're doing this!"

"I cannot tell you why, it's classified."

He knew it. That was his father's classic answer to every question that were asked by him that seemed to be 'useless matter to ask' for his father. He didn't want to argue that much, so he left it be.

Silva hopped his vision to the two empty chairs that were parked opposite of the Zoldycks. He began to justify the unusual part of the scenery,

"Father, why are there two chairs?"

 _Hmm, he figured it out. Plan fails._ "Two very important guests are coming. Everyone must treat them nicely. I'm sure one of them is familiar to all of you."

Everyone started to picture someone who was familiar to Zoldycks and failed because they only remembered the prominent individuals whom they had killed. And besides, they had no friends to reminisce. They saved it for later.

"Father, why didn't you tell us early? If they are important to you, we should decorate the mansion!"

 _Huh, it's Kikyo. Such a mouth she has. Plan totally fails._ "Well then, I think you guys really deserve to acknowledge a bit of behind the scene."

"It's not really 'behind the scene', it is supposed to be a secret, isn't it, grandpa?" Killua exposed his theory.

 _Damn kids stop bullying me!_

"I'm not the one who set this whole thing up."

"Then who is it?"

"Think of someone who has the highest rank and honor in the family."

"EH?!"

* * *

Hisoka would love to see Gon's reaction upon seeing him. He counted everyone in his head,

 _Gon, their father's personal bodyguards, Tsubone and Amane,_ he smirked.

But he kept wondering, who was that lady next to Gon?

 _A new assigned butler? No way, she doesn't possessed Nen or even Zetsu._

He observed her eyes. _They are Gon's. Is she his mother?_ His curiosity reached its peak. Nevertheless, he'll find the answer soon.

And that was when he decided to revealed himself.

"Let me lead you to the main door of the mansion."

"Oh, thank you Amane-san. Killua, I'm coming!" Gon exclaimed happily.

"Pipe down, Gon. What if a spy is watching us?!" Mito whispered a warn to Gon. He just grinned widely,

"Sorry~"

"Don't need to be worry, the Zoldycks wouldn't dare. Because the order does not come from Killua-chan's father, it's his grandpa instead."

"Ah, Killua told me that his grandpa is very nice!" Gon admitted while leaning his arms behind his head.

 _Thank god._ Mito sighed heavily. All of them trailed Amane toward the destination. Abruptly, Tsubone halted, made others stopped their walk.

"To be honest, since we arrived at the estate, I feel a pair of eyes are watching us. However, this person is, he or she must be a professional Nen user,"

Everyone gulped. Gon seemed to match the description with a person he knew.

' _Tsubone – san even mentioned his name from the beginning_!' He highlighted his mind.

She continued, "I doubt the person is hiding his or her presence. This is the second time."

"Bingo~"

* * *

Gon widened his eyes in shock and sweated while Mito stood by him, noted the sole figure as a dangerous person. Tsubone and Amane prepared to fight, they changed their posture into a martial art stance.

Gon knew he had to keep quiet. He pretended to not know him. Hisoka, who saw that, just played along. ' _Ara, Gon-chan, it's not fun if you keep on doing like that.'_

"Why are you here?!" Amane fixed her gaze on Hisoka daringly.

"Now if you excuse me I have to take the guests into the mansion. I've no time for you butlers~"

Unforeseen to the Zoldyck butlers, the Freecss were pulled harshly towards Hisoka. He sniggered a little.

"I forgot to activate Gyo, damn!" Amane hissed.

"Let's just take them back by force." Tsubone commanded, Amane nodded obediently.

"Bye – bye!~" Hisoka, using Bungee Gum, wrapped around Gon and Mito then gone in a flash.

 _With that being failed,_ "Amane, let's chase them!"

"Hai, grandmother!"

* * *

"Y-You're joking, aren't you, father?!"

"I'm not going to joke in this matter. You'll see." Zeno answered.

"W-we're not well p-prepare for this, w-what if," Kikyo stammered in her words. The other Zoldycks were caught in their startled expression. Even Illumi sweated.

One by one, the family members grasped,

"There he is."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **What do you think?**

 **Any comments/reviews are appreciated :) And follow this story for updates : )**

 **Sorry for taking a long time :)**

* * *

 **lostdog200 – here it is! I hope you're satisfied : )**

 **jogonzaleza88 – Thank you for the reviews! This is it, the next chapter!**


End file.
